


The Nephilim Garden

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: F/M, Parody song, The Rain Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Fleshless and wet with tears, Sariel's bond with one of his dead lovers endured. A parody of The Rain Garden by kaoling. The normal parts are meant to be sung by his lover, while Sariel sings the bold parts.





	

I love you  
For the first time,  
In our garden,  
I died

**I’m calling out  
The name of the woman I love  
My lips have chilled  
Come  
And warm them up  
I love you  
Know me,  
Right here  
It’s your world  
That I tumbled into**

I’ll take your frozen lips  
And lay a kiss on them  
Let’s take this forbidden love  
Here  
And call it paradise  
I love you  
Your feelings collect  
In my soul,  
And like droplets,  
They splash  
In the Nephilim garden

And then you,  
With a fearful gaze,  
Tried to strain out  
Where my soul was  
 **I love you, I’m here**  
I’d prefer it  
If you  
Didn’t leave me in the Dark  
 **Alright**

**Fleshless and weeping,**  
Our love  
Our love  
Endures  
Down countless paths,  
Nephilim run  
In our garden

Under the artificial lights,  
We laughed as they drenched us  
Born from the past,  
Our paradise holds firm  
Our fleshless, weeping love,  
In the midst of time, softly,  
Silently, silently,  
Grew stronger  
In the Nephilim garden

I love you  
For the first time,  
In our garden,  
I died


End file.
